User interaction metrics are used to measure user interaction with content. Such metrics can be determined in a number of different ways. For example, metrics may be obtained by measuring a length of time of a user's interaction with a piece of content, a frequency of interaction with a piece of content, a time gap between such interactions, a type of interaction, and/or other types of information. The content may be electronically provided and may include internet web pages, network communications, communications over social media platforms, and other types of electronically provided content. User interaction metrics are useful for evaluating effectiveness of the content. For instance, a metric may identify that electronically provided content receives a high volume of user traffic and thus may indicate that the subject matter of the content is effective.